


Illegible

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Steve can't read Scott's messy handwriting.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Illegible

Steve squinted at the tiny, messy lettering of the note that Scott had left him before going to pick up Cassie from her part time job at the movie theater. As much as he loved Scott, his boyfriend had the worst handwriting. The barely legible scrawl could be anything from a grocery list to a telling Steve how much he loved him. Squinting Steve could make out the word Will or was it Won’t .

Placing the ripped piece of loose leaf paper back on the kitchen counter, Steve sighed. He loved Scott, really he did but he wished the man would type out his notes instead of writing them. After Steve debated if he should call his boyfriend, the man in question came through the door with a smile on his face. Following after his was Cassie who had changed into a nice black dress that screamed she had gotten it from her usual haunted, Hot Topics. Noticing that Scott also happened to be dressed up, Steve began to wonder what the hell (language he reminded himself) was going on.

When two sets of brown eyes noticed that Steve was still standing in the kitchen wearing a tight grey t-shirt and skinny jeans, they widened with surprise.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Scott asked. 

“Huh?”

“I wrote you note about our reservations for dinner.”

“I couldn’t read it,” Steve admitted.

“I told you should have typed it, you have the worst handwriting, Dad!”

“You’re right, I should have. I’m sorry honey. Why don’t you get dressed and we can go.”

“Where are we going?”

“It's a surprise” Scott said with a grin.

Later as a happy Steve looked down at the engagement ring Scott picked out with Cassie’s help, he hoped that his husband-to-be typed out his vows instead of writing them.


End file.
